The Path To Light
by SXSDUDE
Summary: "After the kalos league and team flare incident Ash ketchum and his lovely girlfriend Serena Yvonne both decided to visit the Kanto region to see Ash's mother and old friends. On the way there mysterious people were spying on them finding the ancient power that lies between the two and will do anything ruthless to them to get that power. Amourshipping"
1. IntroductionDescription of story

Hi everyone nice to meet you all in this site so some may know me from Wattpad and if you don't know me then welcome to my story !

So a couple of days ago I decided to put my stories here so yeah kinda weird using this site compare to Wattpad but I will get use to it eventually.

Alright enough me rambling so this story is a kingdom hearts/Pokémon crossover and its a amour on so don't worry now I can only tell you the description cause I want to surprise you all ok? with that said lets get right to it!

* * *

'After losing the kalos league and beating team flare our hero Ash Ketchum decided to stay at the Kalos region to spend his last days with his companions but little he know that Serena Yvonne had a crush on him and has not confess yet. But when the day of Ash's leave Serena stop him by kissing him on the lips. This showed Ash the true feelin if love and he discover that he too had strong feelings for her so he accepted her love. A few days later Ash tells her that he wants to see his mother in the Kato region and of course Serena was nervous but at the end she agree with the plan. Little did they know that taking this journey to the kanto region will change there lifes for good!'

* * *

 ** _And there we go that's like the description of the story hope you all enjoy it I am at te moment moving the chapters here one by one ok. With that said this is SXSDUDE signing off peace!_**


	2. (CH1) An Exciting Dark Adventure Begins!

After the kalos league and the team flare inccident Ash finally can relax due that those both events cause him stress and frustrations like almost winning a league and from saving the world once more.

Clement and Bonnie have to stay in kalos due that Clement is a gym leader and that Bonnie does not want to leave her brother behind so they spend one last day with Ash and after that last day they headed off and said goodbye to him.

Serena had planned to go to the Hoenn region but she cancel it due that after she kiss kiss Ash at the airport Ash ask her to go with him to Kanto to meet his mom and friends.

Thankfully Serena said yes and since then they are a happy couple who love each other until the end.

Today Ash and Serena decided that it was time to head to the airport but little did they know that someone was watching them.

Henchmen:sir the information was right he is going to the airport.

The person that this man was talking to is the man who wants Ash for reasons.

?:good follow him cause I want to know on where he lives especially his mother.

Henchmen:wait but sir why do you want his mother?

?:lets just say that his mother has something that I need to unlock my true only that but from the looks of it Delis didn't tell the boy about his unawaken powers.

Henchem:what powers sir and what do you mean by awaken?

?:that's non of your business now do your job before I call the big boss

Henchem:OK OK!dont tell him anything ill do my job and watch them.

?:Good call me back when you have discover any information related on where ketchum lives.

Henchem:ok sir ill call you back

 **And with that the henchmen turn off the radio and started to follow Ash and Serena without them noticing him.**

 **Now with Ash and Serena**

Wow today is the day right Serena?"Ash ask Serena".Yep it sure is i can't wait to meet your mom and your old friends not only that but I want to see the region and its pokemon!"Serena shouted due of her excitement".

Calm down Serena I know that you want to see my hone but let me call my mom first."Ash said to her"ok while you are calling her I am gonna get some snacks ok."Serena told her boyfriend before heading off to get snacks"

 **When Serena said to go back to Kanto the henchmen heard this and inmediately call ? .**

Henchmen:sir do you copy?

?:yes I copy what is it have you discover any information?

Henchmen:yes and aparrently the boy lives at the Kanto region.

?:interesting did he said on what part of Kanto though?

Henchmen:um actually no"he got nervous due of not telling him that he doesn't know on which part of Kanto that Ash lives"

?:YOU IDIOT THEN GO OUT THERE AND FIND MORE DETAILS"and with that he ended the call"

Henchem:Hello,hellooooo crap he hung up ah man why do i have this time to find more information.

 _Ash's POV_

 _Wow I can't believe that am going back home its been like 6 months since I last called mom ah man I hope that she's doing ok ._

 _I started to dial type phone number and to my surprise I still remember it._  
 _Wow talk about memory"I thought to myself"_

 _After waiting for like 2 minutes someone pick up and to my surprise it was mom._

 _Ash:hi mom how are you?_

 _Delia:oh my_ Ash its good to see you!

Ash:same mom I miss you so mu- "Ash got cut off by Delia"

Delia:why didn't you called me back Ash I was freaking worry about you especially since what happen over there in kalos with the whole team flare thing!"Delia shouted so loud that even Ash got scared a little"

Ash:sorry mom I was just super busy cause this journey has been so fun and I had so much fun like talking to my friends,discovering new pokemon,meeting new people and especially being with my girl...

Ash got quiet cause he realise that he didn't tell his mom about him having a girlfriend.

Delia:Ash is there something that you won't tell me?

Ash:I...um...I dont know how to say it but...ok mom I have a girlfriend."Ash said this while blushing"

Delia:oh my god am so happy for you Ash finally my baby boy is all grown up!"Delia again scream over her excitement"Anyway when do I meet this girl and when are you gonna return Ash?

Ash:well that's why I called you mom cause am gonna return to pallet town inIs couple of hours.

Delia:great i can my baby boy again!

Ash:Mom not so loud ok!"Ash said while embarrassed that his mom is talking to him like a baby"

Delia:fine ill see you when you return ok Ash cause I need to make food for your return.

Ash:ok mom see ya in a couple of hours love you.

Delia:I love you too bye.

 **With that Ash ended the call and decided to return to his seat cause he doesn't know if Serena is done with buying snacks.**

 _Henchmen:sir the boy lives at pallet town._

 _?:good work now get put of there before he sees you._

 _Henchmen:ok will do_

 **While the henchmen was walking he bumps into ash**

 **Ash:oh am so sorry are you ok dude sorry for bumping you I just didn't see you.**

 **Henchmen: YOU FOOL WATCH WERE YOU ARE GOING!**

 **Ash: jeez calm down dude it was an accident.*Ash sweatdrop***

 **Henchmen:Ahhh get out of my way you idiot and when you arrive at your home you will regret making him mad.**

 **And with that the Henchmen left**

 **Ash:wait what do you mean by that!**  
 **Ahhh no use he's gone well time to head back**

 _Serena's POV_

 _Oh where is Ash at it has been like 30 minutes and he still hasn't return .Maybe I should check up on him_

 _When Serena was about to look Ash appear._

 _Serena:Ash what took you so long?_

 _Ash:Sorry Serena I got busy talking to my mom and i bump into someone._  
 _So you got the snacks?_

 _Serena:yep they are right here"Serena showed ash a bag which contains all sorts of snacks"_

 _Ash:YUM can't wait to eat them!"Ash shouted"_

 _Serena:oh Ash you always get excited with battles and food but not with the person that you love"Serena said with joking"_

 _Ash:who says that I dont enjoy being with my girl._

 _Serena:wait what-_

 _Serena got cut off cause Ash caught Serena by surprise with a kiss on the return the kiss and they started to make out until the announcer said that there flight will leave in 5 minutes._

 _Serena:Ahhh man I was enjoying it"Serena said with irritation on her voice"_

 _Ash:dont worry Serena we will have plenty of time for that now lets go before we miss our plane._

 _Serena:ok you better keep your word"she wink at him"_

 _They both arrive at the plane and took there seat Ash was not that tired but Serena was in fact she was so tired that she felled asleep on Ash's shoulder_

 _Ash:She looks so cute when she sleeps"Ash couldn't help but smile cause_ he has such a wonderfull girlfriend"

 _Ash's POV_

 _Man what did I do to deserve you Serena like honestly I just love you so much you are always supporting me when I am in a situation"Ash thought to himself"_

 _Wow all of that thinking made me sleepy oh well gonna catch some sleep._  
 _Before closingg his eyes Ash gave Serena a goodnight kiss on her forehead._

Ash:goodnight my queen"he said before falling into slumber"

 ** _Meanwhile in Kanto at pallet down in front oh Ash's house there's a mysterious man who wears a black coat and wields a key shape sword that's called a 'keyblade'_**

 ** _?:well time to pay a visit to ketchum when you get here ill make sure that you let the darkness controll you so that way we can proceed with Plan X._**

 ** _What will happen when Ash and Serena arrive?What will the mysterious man do to Ash and Delia?So many questions yet little answers._**

 ** _Until the next time in 'The path to light'_**

 _Author's note:_

Hey guys this is officially the first chapter hope that you all will like it anyway am having so much fun writing these you see any grammar errors then sorry but I will fix them so dont worry now the second chapter will problaby be out this weekend but that depends if school does not destroy my plans.

But anyway see you guys later peace:)


	3. (CH2) A Begingin Of A DarkBrutal Plan!

_Author's note:_

 _Hey guys its SXSDUDE here this is chavpter 2 of the path to if you didn't read my update then I will tell you that this story is mature because it will be dark and it will contain bad language,gore and finally I may be having Ash and Serena do some stuff sorry for grammar that said lets get on today's chapter hope that you all enjoy:)_

 _Last time on the Path to Light Ash and Serena were taking plane back to the canto region to see his heading to their flight a mysterious man order one of his henchmen to follow them to see on where Ash discovering on where Ash lives the mysterious man headed Ash and Serena were on their flight back to kanto a mysterious man wearing a black coat and wielding a key shape sword called a will this man onto Ash?How will he change Ash life?Well lets find out in this chapter:)_

 _This was the keyblade that the mysterious black coat man was wielding just a heads up :) (Btw everyone who is reading this on am sorry that you cant see the keyblade but just go to google and put Rikus keyblade and its the one with the white handle ok sorry)_

* * *

While Ash and Serena are on their plane a mysterious man is outside of Ash's house to do something to change his life for good.

"Today is the day that plan X will start".the mysterious man said to himself while smirking.

He was waiting outside the house for Ash because he wanted to attack him but at that moment a woman appear out of nowhere and was heading on Ash's house.

"Shit!This isn't Ash I better hide cause if she sees me then step one of plan X will not happen."the man said while looking for a place to hide.

After looking around his surroundings he found a bush to hide quietly went to the bush and was observing the woman little did he know that this woman is none other than Delia Ash's mother.

"hmmm em guessing that this woman is Ash's mother name Delia"The man thought to himself while observing Delia entering her house.

"Hehehe thanks to her I have a better idea for making Ash unleash his dark self but to do it someone has to be gone hehehe."The man smirk at his dark and twisted idea.

Delia enter her house and headed to the kitchen to make some food since Ash will arrive she was making food the man was heading to the tried to open it but she lock it .

"Damn women"The man getting frustrated."Oh well guess that I might have to enter with brute force then"He reach his hand out to his side and made a Keyblade appear in his hand.

This keyblade represent his dark and twisted heart he was created to make people suffer and to make all hearts turn to the darkness.

"Well its show time no turning back I can't wait to see the boys true power after this"The man smiled at the thought.

He step backs little and was making a small dark orb and threw it at the door causing an explosion that alarm Delia.

"What the hell is that?!"Delia shouted out of curiosity.

There was a thick smoke due to the thickness Delia couldn't see a thing so she hided on the counter until the smoke cleared up.

"Damit didn't know that it would cause this smoke!"He thought to himself."Oh well no time to waste I must do this now or never"the man said with a determined face.

The black hooded figure started to slowly walk into the house like Delia he couldn't see a damn thing duebtonthe smoke so he stayed still until the smoke cleared up.

"Crap did someone break in if so then what will hell is gonna happen!"Delia said to herself while getting nervous and scared."Well am just gonna grab a knife in case its a funny kid who wants to play pranks on me"Delia said while grabbing the knife.

A few minutes later the smoke finally cleared up revealing the the man and they both can see now cause the thick black smoke is gone.

"Hmmm nice house if I do say so myself"The man thought to walking he could sense a pure heart near him and its hiding in the kitchen so he shouted."I know that you are hiding in the kitchen woman!"He shouted towards the kitchen.

Delia's POV

"The hell how does he know that am hiding over here did I Make a noise or something?"She thought to herself ."Am gonna get to position because inwill attack him by surprise"After saying that I slowly got into position so that I can wait for the man to walk i front of me.

"Delia I know you are hiding behind the damn counter just show yourself you have no choice"the man shouted.

"Crap he found out oh well maybe he wants something to take like money but might as well do what he says"At this point Delia had a plan.

Delia stand up with both arms behind her back.

"So its finally to meet you in person Delia"The man said with a serious tone.

"How donyou know my name?!"Delia ask surprise and curious.

"Lets say that I have some friends that know stuff"The man said with a smile.

"What are you some kind of creep or perv?!"Delia shouted.

"Hey don't scream at me you little whiny bastard!"the man was getting impatient with Delia due that he has little time.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT"!Delia pull out a knife and charge at him.

"Big mistake you imbecil!"After That he dodge Delia charge by using his dark powers to be faster than a human.

"What the hell where did you go you bastard!?"Delia was getting scared cause she can't find him anywhere.

"Am here you whore!"The man appear behind her.

"Huh wha-..."Delia stop because the man stab her with his Keyblade.

"Hehehe dont you see this is fase one of our master plan called Plan X and now when Ash's sees that his mother is dead he will change "At this point he was going crazy.

Delia was in shock she started to scream out of pain butbthe black coat man brutally stab her more than 10 times until he got tired and stop stabbing her.

"Why...just why ...who ...are...you...monster?"Delia said as she was bleeding out.

"Hehehe dont you worry my little pest you will know when you are in heaven and your boy will be next once we use him hahahahaha"The man was hysterically laughing.

"No...Ash...please...don't ...hurt...my...BABY BOY!"Delia was starting to cry and slowly close her eyes until she died.

"Hmph weakling now that she's dead all I have to do is wait for him to come back oh Ash ketchum your life will change now that your pathetic mother is gone"He smirk.

The black coat man left the house leaving Delia's body in the kitchen after killing her.

He slowly walk into the forest and dissapear and he will wait for Ash when he finds that his mother is dead.

* * *

 ** _An hour has passed, Ash and Serena just arrive at canto they both got out ofnthe plane and got their bags and now they are at the entrance of the airport waiting for a taxi to show up._**

 ** _"Ahhh its finally good to be up right Ash?"Serena ask her boyfriend._**

 ** _Ash didn't respond cause he was thinking about something that's been bothering him._**

 ** _"Ash what's wrong you look bothered by something"She saysbas she grab his hand to comfort him._**

 ** _"Oh sorry Serena I just got this damn feeling that something bad is gonna happen or worse that something bad happen"He said with sadness and concern on his face._**

 ** _"Oh Ash don't worry am sure that nothing has happen and don't worry cause if something does happen we will face it together"After saying that she kiss him on the lips._**

 ** _"Thanks Serena you truly are my light and happiness"He says returning the kiss._**

 ** _Honk honk!_**

 ** _"Oh heres the taxi lets go Ash!"Serena said while dragging Ash to the car._**

 ** _"Hello you cute couple what is your destination today?"The cab driver ask with a smile on his face._**

 ** _"Pallet town sir"Ash said while staring at the window._**

 ** _"Ok next stop pallet town"He turn the car and started to drive._**

 ** _Serena just rested a little on Ash's shoulder as she was uncomfortable sleeping at the plane._**

 ** _Ash on the other hand was worried about his thoughts._**

 ** _"What if something did happen?Or worse what if something will happen soon oh I hope that Serena is right about that its only me overthinking"Ash said as he decided to stare at the window fornthe whole ride._**

 ** _After 2 hours of driving they arrive at his house but when they got their Everything change...until the next Time on the PATH TO LIGHT!_**

* * *

 _Another Authors Note:_

 _Anddd that wraps it up for second chapter hope that you all enjoy it sorry for grammar errors but with that tout of the way I would like to say that chapter 3 will be out when am done with my final exams ok so please be patient cause ibhave to focus._

 _But anyway hope that you all like the chapter things are getting good and dark sonyeah see ya in the next chapter:)_


End file.
